La lettre du bonheur
by Cullen's familly
Summary: Bella n'a pas une vie facile. Elle est totalement désespérer lorsqu'elle reçoit une lettre.Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui changera son destin à jamais.


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Titre: La lettre du bonheur.**

**Auteur: Cullen's Familly.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page: **

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

**..  
**

Mes pas crissaient sous la neige alors que je tentais par tous les moyens de me réchauffer les mains. La neige tombait sans relâche depuis une semaine dans la grande ville de New York, bien que nous n'étions qu'au mois de novembre. La foule se pressait, se bousculait, ne prêtant aucune attentions à leur entourage.

Je pressais le pas, ne désirant pas subir les foudres de ma mère qui n'apprécierait déjà pas le fait que je n'ai toujours pas obtenu de travail. A 18 ans, trouver un emploi avec le bac, s'avérait une mission impossible et encore moins quand nous n'avions pas les diplômes nécessaire.

Depuis que Charlie était mort il y a de cela quatre mois, rien ne tournais plus rond. L'argent qu'il avait mis de côté n'était pas suffisant pour que nous puisions vivre dans notre appartement à Manhattan. Ma mère était femme au foyer depuis toujours et n'avait donc rien. Nous avions dû déménager pour un appartement beaucoup moins chère dans le Bronx. Cet nouvelle vie ne me dérangeais pas tant que cela, après tout nous n'étions pas riche avant et je n'avais pas besoins de millions de dollars pour me sentir bien. Nous avions de quoi vivre, j'avais mes deux parents et j'étais heureuse comme çà.

Non, ce qui est devenu un vrai cauchemar depuis la mort de Charlie, c'était de voir tout notre entourage, nos amis, nous abandonner. Des qu'ils avaient appris notre situation, plus aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris de nos nouvelle. Nous étions seul. Renée, ma mère, se renfermait de plus en plus et ne sortait que très peu. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait du supermarché, une bouteille d'alcool était dans les courses. Peu à peu, elle ne sortait que pour cela, pour sa bouteille.

La nuit, je l'entendais pleurer en appelant Charlie et les seul moment où je la voyait sourire, était lorsqu'elle était soul. Alors je fermais les yeux sur sa dépendance. Nous aurions pu nous en sortir avec l'argent que nous avaient laissé Charlie, en vivant dans le Bronx. Du moins, pendant une année. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus rien. Une partie avait été utilisé pour les avocats que Renée avait engagé, dans le but de prouvé que le chauffard qui avait eu l'accident avec mon père était en cause de sa mort.

J'avais réussit à convaincre Renée de me laisser gérer le peu qui nous restait. Nous avions donc tout juste de qui nous nourrir et de quoi payer le loyer pendant encore 3 mois.

Voila pourquoi je devais à tout prix trouver un travail, ne pouvant de toute façon pas poursuivre mes études. Je montais les quatre étages menant à l'appartement, heureuse de ne plus être dans ce froid glacial. Je déposais ma veste avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. Renée n'avait évidemment pas préparer de quoi mangé.

Je m'attelais alors à préparer de la soupe pour me réchauffer. Une fois finit, j'allais directement dans la chambre de ma mère. Elle était à moitié allongé sur son lit, la bouteille à la main.

- Maman ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris ?

- Je ne cr…

- Arrête de parler, veut tu ? Tu me casse les oreilles !

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Quand Renée buvait, j'essuyais insulte sur insulte. J'avais l'habitude alors je ne cherchais pas entrer en conflit avec elle.

- Dis moi plutôt si tu à trouver du travail, le loyer ne va pas ce payer tout seul.

- Non, désolé, il n'y avait rien…

- Pfff, tu me fait honte, Charlie aurait honte de toi…sort, je ne veux plus te voir…

C'est les larmes au yeux que je quittais sa chambre. Je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Et pourtant, elle avait raison. Charlie aurait eu honte d'avoir une fille comme moi. Je ne trouvais pas de travail et c'était à moi d'aider Renée. Elle était beaucoup trop fragile pour chercher du travail. Essuyant mes larmes rapidement, j'avalais ma soupe et partis directement me coucher.

Je m'endormit rapidement, pleurant, priant pour que les sombres nuages m'entourant s'éclaircissent un jour.

**...**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, la lumière filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Encore un jour enneigé. Mes doigts n'allait plus le supporter très longtemps…

J'allais directement prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner tout aussi rapide.

Mais lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, Renée était déjà au fourneaux, grande première depuis longtemps.

- Tient bonjour Bella, déjà réveiller ?

- Il faut que je me lève tôt pour chercher du travail, dis-en encore surprise.

- Oh, d'accord. Tient assied toi, j'ai été acheter du pain et quelque brioche…

- Maman, où à tu pris l'argent ?

- Et bien…j'ai fouillé dans ton sac…

- Maman je t'avais dit de…

- Oui oui je sais mais…je voulais te faire plaisirs et puis m'excuser aussi…pour hier.

- Ce n'est rien maman, c'est déjà oublier.

Rien que d'y penser, je sentais les larmes me monter à nouveau.

- Si. Je n'aurais jamais du dire sa. L'alcool me fait dire des horreurs dont je ne suis pas fier du tout…pardonne moi Bella.

Je l'a prenais rapidement dans mes bras, profitant d'un de ces moments de lucidité de plus en plus rare.

Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence, seulement animé par les bruit de la rue. Une fois la vaisselle faite, je me chaussait de mes grosse botte ainsi que de ma doudoune, me préparant à une nouvelle journée galère.

- Bon courage, me souhaita Renée qui ce préparait déjà un verre de vin.

**...**

Une autre journée dans le froid pour rien. Mes pied était gelé, mes mains était gelé et mon corps était gelé. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir quand à mon avenir. Je ne pourrais jamais finir mes études en littérature.

Je ne pourrais jamais obtenir ce que la plupart des personnes souhaitait. Une maison, un travail, un mari. Qui voudrait d'une pauvre fille comme moi ? Qui voudrait d'une personne qui n'est même pas capable de trouver un travail ?

Je n'avais même pas eu la chance de connaitre les plaisirs de la chair. Pitoyable. Ne cherchant plus à retenir mes larmes, je faisait demi tour, rentrant une nouvelle fois bredouille.

Le froid m'ayant totalement engourdi, je mis une bonne heure avant d'arrivée chez moi. Je vérifiais le courrier, espérant n'avoir reçu aucune facture.

Je triais ce qu'il y avait de plus important quand une lettre attira mon attention. Mon cœur battais la chamade lorsque je lue l'inscription en capital sur la lettre:

UNIVERSITY OF NEWYORK

DEPARTEMENT ADMINISTRATIF.

Montant quatre à quatre les marches, je sentais l'espoir me gagner à nouveau. J'allais directement dans ma chambre et m'enfermais à double tour. Une fois bien installer sur le lit, je fixais la lettre une dizaines de minutes ou peut être plus. J'avais peur du contenu.

J'avais, il y a un mois, lorsque je savais que je ne pourrais pas me payer des études supérieur, participer à un examen. En effet, l'université de New York organisait une fois par an, un cession dite, de mérite. Elle consistait à faire passer un examen à toute personne n'ayant pas les moyens nécessaire d'entrer gratuitement dans leur établissement privée. Une centaine de candidat se précipitaient sur cet aide inespéré chaque année. En plus des frais inexistant, des livres prêter gratuitement, nous avions droit à une bourse de 850 $, permettant d'obtenir un logement étudiant ainsi qu'un minimum d'argent personnel.

Les mains tremblante, je décachetais l'enveloppe et prenais une grande inspiration avant de commencer la lecture.

_Mademoiselle Isabelle Marie Swan,_

_Après plusieurs semaines à examiner attentivement chaque copie de nos participant à la fameuse bourse au mérite, une décisions à finalement été prise._

_Nous avons donc l'immense plaisirs de vous annoncer la retenue de votre candidature. Absolument convaincue par votre talent, nous souhaitons absolument vous compter parmi nos fidèles étudiant._

_Nous vous demandons donc de passer dans notre établissement, le Vendredi 19 novembre à 10 heures, pour de plus ample informations._

_A bientôt,_

_M. Smith, adjoint du directeur. _

Je relisais la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêver. Mais non, on avait enfin entendu mes prières. J'était tellement heureuse que je me mis à pleurer et rigoler en même temps. Un poids se libérait de mon estomac. La vie semblait me sourire à nouveau.

Cependant, je retombais bien vite sur terre lorsque Renée vint frapper à ma porte.

- Bella ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole toute seul ? Et pourquoi à tu fermé à clé ? Ne me dis pas que tu est avec un garçon ?

- Non maman, j'étais…en train de m'habiller…

- Bien…je t'attends dans la cuisine pour manger, fait vite.

Voila ce à quoi je n'avais pas penser, tout à ma joie. Renée. Qu'allait-elle devenir si je la laissais seul ici ? Comment pourrait-elle payer le loyer ? Je ne pouvais pas moi aussi l'abandonner à son sort. Je n'avais pas le droit. La solution s'imposa de façon clair à mon esprit.

Je devais refuser, bien que cela me brisais le cœur, cet chance inespéré. Ces le cœur au bord des lèvres que j'allais à la cuisine.

Je ne décrochais pas un mot de tout le repas, trop dépité et dans mes pensées pour cela, si bien que je sursautais quand Renée m'appela.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien maman, rien.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

Énerver par son soudain intérêt à mon égard, je me levais d'un bond, prête à aller m'enfermer.

- Tu peux tout me dire chérie, je suis la pour te protéger tu sais…

- Me protéger ?, rigolais de façon hystérique, tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne vas pas Renée ? Je vais te le dire ce qui ne va pas. J'en ai ma claque de me lever tout les matins pour chercher du travail pour vivre correctement alors que toi, tu passe ta journée à dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il nous reste dans l'alcool. J'en ai marre de rentrer tous les soirs et de voir que tu n'a rien fait de la journée à part boire et m'insulter à chaque fois que tu es soul. Je n'en plus maman…je…je suis fatigué de jouer à la grande.

- Bella…

- Non, écoute moi. J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. L'université m'accorde une place dans son établissement. Mais j'ai refuser. Et pourquoi ? Pour toi maman. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Alors s'il te plait, fait un effort. Papa n'est plus la, il nous manquent à toute les deux. Mais moi je suis encore ici alors…ne laisse pas l'alcool te tuer.

Alors que nous pleurions toute les deux maintenant, Renée se leva et me pris dans ses bras, à m'en étouffer.

- Oh, mon bébé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je t'aime ma princesse, ne l'oublie jamais. J'espère que tu pardonnera mon égoïsme, je suis qu'une horrible personne. On…je vais trouver une solution Bella, c'est promis.

Épuisé par tant d'émotions, nous allâmes nous coucher. Maman avait voulu que je dorme avec elle, ce que je n'avais pas pu refuser. Blotti dans ses bras, je m'endormais presque apaisé, malgré ma déception concernant mon entrée dans l'université.

Demain j'aurais donc à bravé le froid. Encore.

**...**

Le weekend avait passé rapidement et nous étions déjà le 17 novembre. Mon petit discours avait fait son effet et Renée avait arrêter de boire toute la journée. Elle se levait tous les matin pour préparer mon petit déjeuner et le soir en rentrant, j'avais droit à un repas tout chaud. Elle avait meilleurs mine et souriait plus souvent.

Ce jour là, en rentrant de ma journée de recherche, je sentais que quelques chose clochait. Malgré ses efforts que j'appréciais énormément, Renée semblait me cacher quelque chose. J'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'en entrant dans sa chambre, je l'aperçu en train de faire ses valises.

- M'man, mais pourquoi tu fait tes valises ? On s'en va ?.

Aucune réponse ce qui m'inquiéta de plus en plus.

- Maman ? Répond moi !

La panique m'envahit, une idées commençant à germer dans mon esprit.

- Je m'en vais Bella…

- Que…quoi ? Mais ou et..et pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai fait assez de mal comme ça ma puce, il est temps que je te laisse vivre ta vie…

- Et c'est en m'abandonnant que tu crois ne pas me faire souffrir ?

- Je ne t'abandonne pas…dit-elle en me faisant face, les yeux rougis.

- J'ai lu la lettre que tu a reçu. Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ton avenir. Tu n'auras plus jamais une chance pareil.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison sur ce point mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte.

- Mais ou va tu aller ?

- Chez ma sœur, à Forks. Elle à accepté de m'accueillir en contrepartie d'un travail dans sa boutique, certes pas beaucoup payé mais toujours mieux que rien. Elle m'a envoyer un billet d'avion il y a quelque jours déjà. Je pars demain matin à 11 heures.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle avait tout prévu et je ne trouvais rien à redire.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, tout est déjà prévu, tu n'a plus qu'a aller à cet entretient avec le directeur ou je ne sais qui.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras, ce qui était devenu courant cet semaine, heureuse comme jamais.

- Tu va me manqué maman.

- Toi aussi ma chérie. Mais tu viendra me voir pendant les vacances.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à discuter, regarder des photos et pleurer sur notre séparation imminente.

**...**

Voila. Après un au revoir pleins de larmes et de promesse, j'étais retourné à mon futur ex appartement. Il me semblait bien vide maintenant que plus rien ne trainait. Je passais la soirée à vérifier que tout était prêt pour mon rendez vous. Demain serait un autre jour…

**...**

Dans les riches quartiers de Manhattan, je courais à travers la foule pour arriver à l'heure à l'université. Les métros de New York avait eu quelques soucis et cela m'avais mis en retard.

Les cheveux décoiffé, le visage rouge d'avoir trop couru et les vêtements froissé, je me présentais devant l'entrée de l'établissement.

Certains me regardait avec surprise tandis que d'autre avec pitié. Ils ne devaient jamais avoir vu une fille aussi mal habillé dans cet endroit bourré de gens riche.

Faisant fis des regards, je passais la grande porte grillagé. Après dix minutes de recherche, je trouvais enfin le département administratif, presque aussi grand qu'un château.

- Excuser moi, demandais-je à la secrétaire, j'ai rendez vous avec M. Smith.

- Et vous êtes ?

Cheveux blanc attaché en un chignon stricte et lunette noir, cet femme me faisais vraiment flipper.

- Mademoiselle Swan.

- Ah oui, la pauvre qui à eu la bourse au mérite, suivez moi.

Cette vieille peau venait vraiment de dire sa ? Je me mordais la jour fortement pour éviter de l'insulter et ainsi me faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir commencer.

Nous passâmes devant une dizaines de porte avant que la secrétaire ne s'arrête finalement et frappe.

- Entrer.

- Monsieur Smith, votre rendez vous, mademoiselle Swan.

- Aah, entrer entrer mademoiselle Swan. Installez vous.

- Merci, dis-je en m'installant.

- Bien. Je vois que vous avez pris la bonne décision. Nous avons examiner votre dossier et tout me semble en ordre…vous débuterez les cours lundi ce qui vous laisse toute cet journée pour choisir vos spécialités et activités extrascolaire. Les cours ont débuté il y a trois semaines et un délégué vous sera donc attribué pour rattrapé ce qui à déjà été fait. Pour ce qui est du logement, nous vous avons réserver une chambre dans le côté ouest des dortoirs. Vous serez seul et devrez fournir un loyer de 250 $. Vous aurez notamment des frais de cantine s'élevant à 50 $. Ce qui vous fait un bonus personnelle de 550 $ par mois. Des questions ?

Me rendant compte qu'il s'adressait à moi, je bégayais une réponse rapide.

- O..oui, tout est clair.

- Dans ce cas là, vous pouvez aller installer vos affaires dans la chambre avant d'aller choisir vos matières.

- Non. Enfin je veux dire oui.

- Soyez plus clair.

- Je n'ai pas pris mes affaires. Je ne pensais pas emménager aujourd'hui mais je peux retourner les chercher.

- Non. Ne vous fatiguer pas. Aller directement vous inscrire pour vos matières auprès de la conseillère, bureau tout au fond du couloir à gauche. Vous vous installerez demain. Sa vous laissera tout le weekend pour visitez notre établissement.

- D'accord. Encore merci monsieur. C'est un honneur pour moi de faire partie de cet grande université.

Je lui serrais la main avant de sortir de son bureau. Je trouvais rapidement le bureau de Madame Olsen, conseillère d'éducation qui m'invita à entrer lorsque je frappais. D'une gentillesse rare, elle m'avait aidé à choisir et faire les bon choix. Je me retrouvais donc avec de la littérature en matière principal, de l'histoire et les langues. Les autres matière tels que math, science et communication était moins importante mais tout de même nécessaire.

J'avais pris en activité extrascolaire, la natation ainsi que l'équitation. Cela ne me coutais que 50 $ par mois et je voulais me faire plaisirs.

La délégué que l'on m'avait attribuer ce nommait Tanya Dénali. Dénali comme dans la grande marque de produit cosmétique. J'avais déjà vu les parents dans les magazines ou sur des vidéo et j'espérais que leur fille ne soit pas aussi imbu d'elle-même qu'eux.

J'avais finit tout ce que je devais faire et décidais de faire le tour de l'établissement. A ce que j'avais compris, il y avait une piscine, un terrain de foot, basket et volley. Une salle de sport ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques.

J'avais croisé plusieurs élèves. Tous me regardaient tels une bête. Ils devaient certainement ce demander ce qu'une fille tels que moi faisait ici. Je baissais les yeux trop intimidé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

J'aurais peut être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de les baissé. A peine avais-je tourné dans un nouveau couloir que je rentrais dans quelqu'un.

- Hey tu ne peut pas faire attention, s'exclama une voix aigu.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Oui et bien la prochaine fois regarde devant toi.

Et me bousculant, elle s'en alla, ses talons claquant sur le sol. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de voir ses long cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu perçant. Déjà une qui ne m'aimait pas.

Préférant éviter d'autre drame pour la journée, je rentrais chez moi, heureuse malgré ce petit incident.

**...**

J'avais définitivement quitté mon appartement pour la chambre d'étudiant. Petite mais agréable, elle disposait de tout ce dont j'avais besoins. Mes vêtements étaient tous rangé. Les livres que l'on m'avait donner en place sur le bureau.

J'avais rencontrer quelque filles dans le dortoir. Certaine m'avait salué et souhaiter le bienvenue alors que d'autre ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué.

Ne sachant pas ou se trouvait les douches, j'allais frappé à la chambre voisine. Après quelques coups, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille au cheveux châtain qui portait des lunettes.

- Oui.

- Excuse moi, je suis nouvelle ici et je ne sais pas où se trouve les douches.

- Oh. C'est simple, elles sont tout au fond de ce couloir.

- D'accord, merci…

- De rien. C'est pas facile quand on vient d'arrivé. Moi c'est Angela.

- Moi c'est Isabella, enfin, Bella.

- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger..

- Tu viens me chercher quand tu à finit de te doucher.

Et elle referma la porte avant que je ne puisse répondre. J'allais donc me doucher, ne voulant pas la faire attendre plus que cela.

Les douches étaient heureusement individuelle. Je profitais de la chaleur de l'eau pour me détendre quand des voix résonnèrent.

- Si tu l'avait vu aujourd'hui, parfait dans son short de bain, torse nu, humm un régal pour les yeux.

- Dommage pour toi, t'aura pas l'occasion de le toucher aves autres choses que les yeux.

- Mh'ouais, avec Tanya dans les parages, c'est même pas la peine de tenter…

- Pffft, il ne s'intéresse même pas à elle !

- Toujours est -il qu'il reste inaccessible.

- Edward Cullen l'intouchable, qu'elle tristesse.

Elles se turent lorsqu'elle entendirent le bruit de la porte que j'ouvrais. Je ne savais pas encore qui était cet Edward Cullen mais son nom lui, sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

**...**

- Et donc tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

- J'aimerais être professeur de lettre, et toi ?

- Je suis plutôt une scientifique, je me verrais bien en professeur de mathématique ou de science.

- Vive les mots de tête.

- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, j'ai prévu tout une tonne de médicaments.

Je souriait alors que nous nous installions à une table, déjà bien remplie.

- Les gars, je vous présentent Isabella, Bella voici, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren et enfin Ben, mon petit ami.

Tous m'accueillir avec un sourire. Le repas ce passa parfaitement bien, chacun me posant des questions plus ou moins discrète. J'avais au moins un cour en commun avec chacune des personnes présentent. Je m'étonnais de la facilité avec laquelle il m'avaient tous intégrer et ne pouvais espérer un meilleur accueil.

- Bon et bien, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, on ce voit plus tard Bella ?

- Bien sur.

Je partais à mon tour, me sentant mal à l'aise soudainement. La conseillère m'avait autoriser à commencer les activités des aujourd'hui. A cet heure ci, seul l'équitation était disponible. Je montais rapidement me changer avant de me rendre dans le grand parc. Il y avait déjà du monde lorsque j'arrivais. Le professeur donnait quelques instructions et je n'osais pas me présenter. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'aperçus.

- Tient, une nouvelle recru. Vous êtes ?

Tous les regards se tournait vers moi alors que je rougissais.

- Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle sur le campus.

- Dans ce cas, Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je tournais mon regard vers celui prénommé Edward et lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre. La chevelure en désordre, des yeux vert clair et une musculature bien faite, ce tenait devant moi l'homme parfait. J'avais le sentiment d'être seul avec lui dans cet pièce pourtant pleine. Son regard me détaillait comme ci j'étais la première fille qu'il voyait de sa vie. J'avais la sensation d'être mise à nue sous ce regard.

- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est d'accord ?

Je n'avais strictement rien suivit.

- Euh…oui.

Je ne savais pas à quoi j'avais dit oui mais le dit Edward vint vers moi alors que je sentais les regards lourd de reproche dans mon dos.

- Viens je vais te montrer.

Je secouais seulement la tête, incapable de parler. Même sa voix était magnifique.

- Alors, prête pour la grande aventure qu'est l'université ?

- Quoi ?

Je devais sérieusement penser à écouter au lieu de rêvasser. Son rire ne me fis que plus fondre.

- Tu à l'air dans la lune. A tu seulement entendu ce qu'a dis le coach ?

- Je doit t'avouer que non…

- Rassure toi moi non plus…

- Mais…pourquoi tu…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que je dois faire parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrive, on doit leur faire faire le tour des pièces. Étant donné que je suis le dernier arrivée, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. Et puis tu à l'air…passionnante.

Je rougissais à nouveau sous son compliment. Nous passâmes une bonne dizaines de minutes à visité les différentes pièces tels que les écuries, le local à outils et celui où l'on rangeait tout le matériel pour monter à cheval.

- Et voila, des questions ?

- Non, tu à été parfait.

Tout comme le sourire qu'il me fit à cet instant. Nous rebroussâmes chemin afin de rejoindre les autres.

- Dis moi, c'est moi où tu n'était pas ici à la rentrer ?

Voila une des questions que je redoutais Je ne voulais pas que les gens me prennent par pitié en sachant mon histoire.

- Désolé, sa ne me regarde pas

- Non, c'est pas grave. Je suppose que tu le saura un jours ou l'autre.

Je sentais surtout que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui racontais toute mon histoire. Il ne dit rien pendant tout mon récit, m'écoutant attentivement. A la fin, les larmes me vinrent au yeux.

Sans que je ne m'y attendent, il me pris dans ses bras. Ma tête contre son cœur, je me calmais en sentant son parfum.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi et ta mère Bella. Personne ne devrait vivre des choses pareille, dit-il en m'écartent légèrement.

- Tu va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci Edward.

- A ton service ma belle, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Je ne savais d'où me venait ce sentiment mais mon cœur palpitait sans cesse, surtout lorsque Edward me touchait comme cela. Nous nous connaissions depuis une demi heure mais, déjà, des geste de tendresse était apparu.

- Et toi, dis-je pour me défaire de son regard, quel est ton histoire ?

**POV EDWARD **

Trois semaines que la rentrée avait débuté et j'avais déjà des groupies. Déjà au lycée, certaine fille me suivait partout où j'allais tels des petits robot. J'avais espérer qu'avec l'université, tout cela cesse mais c'était pire.

Mes amis Emmett et Jasper ne cessaient de se moquer de moi à cause de cela. Le seul moment où j'étais en paix était lors de mes cours ou à la natation et l'équitation.

J'avais au moins le weekend de libre puisque je rentrais chez moi. J'y retrouvais ma mère Esmée qui était dentiste ainsi que mon père Carlisle, lui chirurgien. Fils unique, mes parents m'avaient chouchouté mais pas au point de faire de moi un enfant pourri gâté. Je savais faire la part des choses. Et profiter de l'argent de mes parents ne faisait pas partit de mon caractère.

Je pouvais être heureux de l'éducation et des valeurs qu'ils m'avaient transmit. Ma cousine, Alice, trouvait d'ailleurs que je faisait partit des rares enfants de riche à ne pas porter du Armani à tout bout de champs.

J'entrais en cours de math, lorsque Tanya, pire espèce de groupie jamais vue, s'installa près de moi.

- Salut Eddy.

- Tanya, la saluai-je simplement.

- Tu ne devinera jamais.

- Quoi ? Ta pas eu ta nouvelle voiture ?

- Mais non Eddy, tu est bête…

Son rire me donnait envie de vomir.

- L'adjoint ma appelé dans son bureau tout à l'heure, et je vais devoir me coltiner une pauvre fille pendant des jours. Pfft, franchement, elle n'aurais pas pu rester dans son quartier de pauvre ?

- Tanya. Si tu permet, je vais aller dans les bas quartier de cet salle pour espérer ne plus t'entendre débiter de tels conneries. Je plains sincèrement cet pauvre fille qui va devoir te supporter.

La laissant la bouche grande ouverte, je changeais aussitôt de place. Cet fille me répugnait. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour les autres, aucun respect et se croyait tout permis.

Le reste de l'heure se passa heureusement sans encombre. Je partais rapidement manger, voulant éviter une nouvelle approche de Tanya.

Je retrouvais Emmett et Rosalie sa petite amie ainsi que Jasper qui lui sortait avec Alice. Nous étions tous les quatre amis depuis 2 ans déjà et étions inséparable. Alice elle, était ma confidente depuis toujours.

- Alors quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? Questionna Emmett.

- Rien si ce n'est que Tanya me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

- Je me charge d'elle si tu veux Edward ?

- Non merci Rose, je ne voudrais pas que tu es des ennuies.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé la voir en rousse.

Je rigolais face à son air déçu.

- Et bien moi, j'ai des nouvelles ! .

- Comme toujours Alice, lui dis Jasper.

- Très drôle mon chéri. J'ai appris qu'il y avait une nouvelle étudiante en première année.

- Et comment tu le sais ? Demanda Emmett.

- C'est simple, je l'ai vu à l'administration et puis tous le monde n'arrête pas de parler d'elle. Tout ce que je sait, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan. J'avais comme le sentiment de la connaitre alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

**...**

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous laissez en temps libre. C'est-à-dire que vous aurez le droit d'aller vous promenez dans les bois environnant avec votre cheval à condition d'être accompagné d'une personne de troisième année. Sinon vous resterez dans ce parc seulement. Je vais aussi installer des petits jeu de saut et de vitesse.

Pour ceux qui…

Le coach d'équitation s'interrompit dans son discourt et nous suivions tous sont regard.

- Tient, une nouvelle recru, vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Isabella Swan, je suis nouvelle sur le campus.

- Dans ce cas, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu va…

Je n'écoutais déjà plus ce qu'il me disait, trop absorbé par le regard chocolat de cet Isabella. Les joues rougi, les cheveux marron, son regard m'envoutait. Fragile et fort à la fois. Tout mon être semblait vouloir aller vers elle, mes bras voulait la protéger de cet tristesse qui semblait émaner d'elle.

- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est d'accord ?

- Euh…oui.

Tout comme moi j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'avait rien écouté…

Je luis avais fait visiter les lieux comme le coach le souhaitait pour chaque nouvelle recru. Bella semblait être la fille parfaite pour moi. Pas une once de superficialité, une beauté naturelle qui rougissait à chaque compliment.

Nous avions finit de faire le tour des lieux et je souhaitais en apprendre plus sur elle. Aussi lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu à la rentrée, j'avais vu son visage s'assombrir. Elle m'avait finalement raconter sa vie, son histoire.

J'étais sincèrement touché par autant de sincérité et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Et toi, quel est ton histoire ?

C'était désormais à mon tour de lui raconter ma vie et cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très intéressant tu sait…

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien pour faire simple, mon père est chirurgien, ma mère dentiste. J'ai une cousine de 18 ans comme moi, Alice, elle est en section mode. Rosalie qui est une amie très protectrice et fidèle est en section histoire. Emmett, qui est en section sportive et Jasper en psychologie, sont mes meilleurs amis.

- Dis moi, ton nom de famille ne serait pas Cullen par hasard ?

- Euh oui pourquoi ?

- Oh comme sa…dit-elle en souriant.

- Je crois que nous devrions retourner voir les autres, ils vont nos croire mort si on reste ici.

- Je te suit.

Le cour ayant déjà commencé, tous le monde avaient déjà pris son cheval pour aller se promener.

- Il nous reste une demi heure de cours, tu veux aller faire un tour à cheval ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Je vais juste chercher de quoi sceller mon cheval et je te rejoins…

- Tu sais, le temps que tu installe tout, tu n'auras plus le temps, lui dis-je ayant une idée derrière la tête.

- Oh et bien…tant pis, je reviendrais lundi dans ce cas la…

Je la sentais déçu ce qui m'enchanta d'autant plus.

- Ou sinon, tu pourrais monter avec moi ?

Je priais pour qu'elle dise oui, voulant à tout prix la garder près de moi encore un moment.

- Tu est sur ? Je ne voudrais pas te causer de problème.

- Au contraire, j'ai très envie que tu reste.

Mon corps et mon cœur avait envie qu'elle reste. Je luis tendais ma main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter. A ce geste, mon cœur s'emballa, prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Une fois tous les deux installer sur Tonnerre, le cheval, nous quittions l'écurie. Bella, comme elle avait voulu que je l'appelle, ce trouvait devant moi, assez tendue. Notre proximités devait la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Tu peux t'appuyer contre moi si tu veux.

Pour que je puisse aussi sentir ton doux parfum, pensais-je. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle rendit finalement les armes.

Dehors, certaine personnes nous regardaient de travers, enfin surtout les filles, qui devaient à cet heure ci, maudirent Bella. Un sentiments de protection s'empara de moi à cet pensé et je resserrais mon emprise autour de sa taille.

- Je crois que tu est devenu l'ennemi numéro un, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

**POV BELLA**

Le paradis. Blottit tout contre Edward sur son cheval, je me sentais comme sur un nuage. J'occultais tout ce qui était autours de nous et ne sentais que sa douce chaleur et ses bras autour de moi.

- Je crois que tu est devenu l'ennemi numéro un me chuchotât-il à l'oreille, me procurant par la même occasion milles frisson.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

- Oh et bien juste parce que certaine filles on l'air prête à te courser avec leurs chevaux.

- Tu me protégera…

J'avais cru parler assez bas mais je me rendis compte que non lorsqu'il me souffla « je te le promet ».

Notre petite balade s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Il était riche et moi pauvre. Ses deux parents étaient la pour lui alors que mon père était mort et que ma mère se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays. Il avait des tonnes d'amis alors que j'avais personne de sincèrement fidèle.

Malgré toute ses différences, nous étions compatible. Dès l'instant où j'avais entendu son nom, mon cœur avait reconnu sa moitié. Le voir n'avait fait que confirmer les soupçons. Nous avions dû nous séparer à la fin de la séance puisqu'il avait cours à 15 heures. Il était partit le regard triste non sans m'avoir embrassé la joue.

Cependant, nous nous étions donnez rendez vous à 19h30 pour manger ensemble ce qui me rendait toute excitée. L'après midi passa lentement, si bien que j'avais eu le temps de lire la moitié du livre de Roméo et Juliette. Il était19h20 lorsque je partais pour le réfectoire.

En arrivant, j'aperçu Edward prêt de la porte, à faire les cents pas.

- Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans le sol, plaisantai-je, ravie de le revoir.

- Très drôle miss Swan, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, viens manger au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la cantine, papotant de tout et de rien. A table, nous passâmes plus de temps à parler et rire plutôt qu'a manger. Edward me racontait ses déboires de lycéens en tant que mascotte des filles.

- Je te crois pas…dis-je an manquant de m'étouffer de rire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne voulais vraiment plus retourner en cour après sa. Mes parents on dû intervenir pour calmer les choses. Ces filles sont complètement barges, entrer dans la douche pendant que je me lave…brrr.

- N'empêche, beaucoup de garçon aurait rêver être à ta place…

- Ouais et bien je ne suis pas comme la plupart de ces mecs qui profite des filles et couchent à droite et à gauche.

- Je rêve ou j'ai à faire au prince charmant ? ! Dis-je de plus en plus conquis par cet homme.

- Peut être qui sait, mais celui d'une seul fille…

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose…

- Et ici, pas de folle furieuse dans les douches ?

- Pas encore…je deviendrais vite fou je crois…

J'éclatais à nouveau de rire devant son regard apeuré.

- C'est sa moque toi de moi, s'exclama-il faussement furieux.

- Désolé mais sa fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas rit comme ça, dis-je sincèrement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui avais pris la main. Lorsque je voulu la retirer, Edward me la retins, entrecroisant nos doigts sur la table.

- Sa ne me gêne pas…

Nous passâmes le reste du repas ainsi, main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux, peu soucieux du regard des autres.

**...**

Devant le dortoir, assis sur un banc, Edward et moi étions blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu trouve pas sa étrange que l'on soit aussi proche alors que l'on se connait à peine ? Demandais-je finalement.

- Non. Je crois juste qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre un mois pour prendre dans ses bras la personne avec qui on à l'impression de rêver. Pourquoi attendre des semaines pour être heureux quand on sait avec qui on à envie de vivre pour le reste de sa vie ?

Moi qui croyais que l'homme parfait n'existait pas, je mettais bien trompé. Il se tenait ici, près de moi, le regard rivé au miens. J'en avais perdu les mots tant son discourt m'avais touché. Les larmes menaçais de coulé alors qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses douces mains.

- Bella ? Dit-il son souffle effleurant mes lèvres.

- Oui ?

-Je vais t'embrasser, parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie de faire depuis un moments déjà.

- D'accord, soufflais-je à mon tour.

Et tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lentement, tendrement, nos lèvres se caressèrent, se découvraient. Passant la barrière de mes dents, sa langue vint gouter la mienne. Le baiser devint alors plus passionné. Notre respiration se faisait haletante alors que je m'agrippais de toute mes forces à son cou.

Notre condition nous obligeant à respirer, nous nous écartâmes gardant cependant nos front collé l'un à l'autre.

- Que…que dirait tu si je te disais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu le coup de foudre ? Me dit Edward en me caressant la joue.

- Je te dirais que la foudre à frappé deux fois aujourd'hui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'embrassa à nouveau, fougueusement, passionnément, tels un assoiffé. Je m'agrippais violemment à ses cheveux, la passion nous dévorant.

- Hey, il y a des chambres pour ça.

Tels un saut d'eau froide, cet personne venait de nous refroidir nos envies. Honteuse, je me cachais dans le torse d'Edward qui m'entoura de ses bras.

- Désolé Bella, je ne contrôle plus rien quand tu es près de moi.

- Moi non plus. J'ai…j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de mon corps et…de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais vécu sa avant. Personne n'a eu ce genre de geste pour moi et je me demande même pourquoi toi, tu t'intéresse autant à moi. Tu devrais être avec tes amis et une petite amie que tu mériterais. Et non avec une fille qui n'a même pas les moyens de ce payer des études…

J'étais à présent totalement paniqué à l'idée qu'il se rende compte de l'erreur qu'il faisait. J'avais pris conscience de la vérité de mes paroles au fur et à mesure que j'avais débité les mots.

- Mais arrête de sourire comme un idiot et dit quelque chose !

Je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que je venais de dire.

**POV EDWARD**

Dans tout son discours stupide, je n'avais retenue qu'une seul chose. Le mot petit ami. Il sonnait étrange de la définir comme tels. J'aurais plutôt dis femme de ma vie ou encore ma moitié. Mais cela l'aurai peut être fait fuir…

- Mais arrête de sourire comme un idiot et dit quelque chose!.

J'étais définitivement conquis par ce petit bout de femme.

- Seulement si tu accepte d'être ma petite amie.

- Quoi ? Mais tu à entendue ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Isabella Swan, je veux que vous soyez ma petite amie.

- Tu est complètement fou, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oui. Fou de toi. Alors tu accepte ?

- Edward…est tu conscient que tu risque un rejet de quasi toute la population étudiant en restant en ma compagnie?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- La seul chose dont je sois conscient, c'est que mon cœur ne veut que toi. Tu es faite pour moi Bella. Peut importe ce que les gens en pensent, peut importe ton passé. C'est toi et ce sera toujours toi. Je sais très bien que l'on se connait depuis à peine vingt quatre heures seulement mais…je suis tombé amoureux de toi des la première seconde. Alors, pour la dernière fois, accepte tu d'être ma petite amie ?

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisirs Edward.

J'essuyais ses larmes avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tendrement cet fois ci.

**...**

Je l'avais quitté à contrecœur, lui promettant de venir la chercher demain midi et regrettant que les filles et garçon ne soit pas dans le même bâtiment. Je retournais dans ma chambre, la tête dans les étoiles. Il fallait que je préviennent mes parents que je ne rentrerais pas ce weekend.

Arrivés devant la porte du bâtiment, j'eu cependant la surprise de les voir m'attendre devant.

- Maman, papa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

- Bonsoir mon chérie, ravie de te voir aussi, m'enlaça ma mère.

- Bonsoir fiston, ajouta mon père.

- Désolé. Je suis heureux de vous voir. Surpris mais heureux.

- Voila qui est mieux souriait Esmée. Nous avons décider de passer te chercher au lieu d'attendre que tu rentre demain matin. On pourra aller diner tous les trois de cet façon.

Pitié non. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent aujourd'hui justement ? Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer sachant que Bella resterait ici tout le weekend, seul.

- C'est fou comme tu à l'air heureux, intervint Carlisle.

- C'est pas sa, c'est juste que j'avais prévu de rester…réviser, tout le weekend, mentis-je.

- Réviser tout un weekend ? S'étonna-t-il.

Esmée n'était pas dupe et ses sourcils froncé me le prouvais bien.

- Euh…oui. J'ai plusieurs examens lundi.

Alors que mon père acquiesçait, ma mère elle, pointa son doigt sur mon torse.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, qui ta appris à mentir à tes parents ?

Là je flippais sérieusement.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu ne mens pas parce que sinon sa va mal aller pour tes fesses.

Ne voulant pas plus attirer l'attention des étudiants qui nous regardaient bizarrement, je décidais d'avouer la vérité.

- Bien. En faite…je…j'ai rencontrer une fille.

Le visage d'Esmée devint soudainement aussi doux que celui d'un agneau.

- Oooh mon chérie, il fallait nous le dire plus tôt.

- Maman, c'est…embarrassant.

- Edward tu n'a pas à avoir honte tu sais…

- Je n'ai pas honte papa…c'est juste que…Bella est très importante pour moi. Elle est douce, sincère, belle, gentille. Et son rire…rien ne me rend plus heureux que de la voir sourire. Je vous assure que je vais vous la présenter parce que je sais qu'elle est la femme avec qui je veux mourir. Mais pour le moment, je voudrais profiter de ce weekend pour lui prouver à qu'elle point elle compte pour moi.

La je m'étais totalement emballer en dévoilant tous mes sentiments devant mes parents. Me rendant compte de ma tirade, je me sentis rougir tels une tomate.

- Oooh mon bébé est amoureuuux.

- Maman, chuuuut.

Quand Esmée ce mettait en mode Alice, j'avais tout aussi intérêt à me cacher. Les larmes au yeux, elle me serra dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser le front.

- On ce voit la semaine prochaine ?

- Bien sur m'man.

Mon père me serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi fiston, me soufflât-il à l'oreille.

**POV BELLA**

Il y a encore un moi, jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre aussi heureuse. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'avais eu une chance de poursuivre mes études, des amis et surtout un petit ami. Rien que de penser à Edward me rendais toute chose.

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions ensemble. Un mois de pure bonheur. J'avais rencontré Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Tous des enfants de parents connu ou riche mais tous aussi gentille les uns que les autres. Tout comme Edward, ils ne profitaient pas de leurs statut pour humilier les personnes tels que moi.

Il y avait malheureusement des personnes qui ne connaissait pas ce concept de la vie. Des personnes comme Tanya Dénali ou bien Alex Hamilton. Dès qu'elles avaient su qu'Edward et moi étions en couple, elles avaient tenté les quatre cent coups pour nous séparés. Heureusement pour moi, je faisait confiance à Edward et je savais qu'il ne ferais rien qui puisse me blesser. Aussi lorsqu'elles avaient tenté de s'en prendre directement à moi, Edward, malgré mon désaccord, avait été ce plaindre auprès du directeur. Depuis ce jour jours, nous avions juste droit à des regards noir de leur part.

Nous étions le 20 décembre, soit le jour des vacances de noël. Après plusieurs refus de ma part, j'avais enfin accepté la proposition d'Edward. Nous allions passé noël dans sa famille. Cet perspective me terrifiais totalement. Malgré le réconfort d'Edward, j'avais peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas. Qu'il ne me trouve pas assez bien pour leurs fils.

Quand j'avais dit à Edward pourquoi j'avais peur, il s'était énervé et avait boudé pendant toute la soirée.

**Flashback**

- Bella, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que l'argent que tu à sur ton compte ne nous intéresse pas ? Ils vont t'apprécier pour ce que tu es et non pas pour ce que tu a.

- Mais quand même, ils vont surement penser que tu mérite mieux.

- Bon, tu me fera signe quand tu aura retrouvé la raison.

Et sans un mot, il était partit. J'étais retourner dans ma chambre énerver contre moi-même. Une heure plus tard, alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler Edward, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, dépêche toi d'entrer avant que l'on ne te vois.

La présence des garçons dans le dortoir des filles était strictement interdite.

- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages et j'avais peur que tu m'en veuille…

- Mais t'en vouloir pour quoi?

- De mettre énerver contre toi et d'être partit comme ça.

- De un, ma batterie est à plat, lui avais-je dis en regardant mon téléphone. Et de deux, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Tes parents ne peuvent pas être moins indulgent que toi…

**Fin du flashback**

Depuis ce jour je m'étais calmer. Mais le départ approchant, je stressais à nouveau. Nous étions sur le lit dans ma chambre, à préparer mes dernières valise. J'avais beaucoup plus de vêtements qu'a mon arrivées ici. D'une part parce que je pouvais à nouveau me permettre ce genre de dépense si bien que j'avais acheter un téléphone. Et d'autre part parce que Alice avait le don de savoir faire de magnifique vêtements dont elle ne ce privait pas de m'offrir.

Edward avait pris l'habitude de venir dans ma chambre malgré l'interdiction. Nous avions d'ailleurs passé des moments très…intense.

Nous n'avions pas besoins de mots pour nous comprendre et un simple regard permettais de savoir ce que ressentais l'autre. Pour ce qui était des relations physique, nous perdions de plus en plus nos moyens en présence de l'autre.

La première fois est arrivé l'une des nuit où Edward avait découché. Il était venu dans ma chambre alors que j'étais en nuisette très, très courte. Ses mains s'était faite baladeuse, ce qui ne m'avais aucunement dérangé, et je m'étais finalement retrouvé en shorty devant lui. Ses vêtements avait vite disparu pour qu'il ne se retrouve finalement qu'en boxer.

Nous avions largement dépassé les préliminaires et étions pratiquement prêt à coucher ensemble lorsque le démon Alice était venu frappé à ma porte.

Nous avions finit frustré et énervé. Surtout Edward qui avait dû aller prendre une douché très froide.

A partir de cet nuit, nous nous étions promis d'attendre d'être hors de l'université pour passer à l'acte. Facile à dire quand votre petit ami était aussi séduisant que le diable…

Edward me sorti de mes pensés en m'embrassant l'épaule.

- Tu es prête ?

- Pas le moins du monde…

- J'ai un moyen rapide et efficace pour te détendre si tu veux ?

- Edward, c'est pas le moment de…

Sans me laissez finir, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, anéantissant mes résolutions. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de mon pantalon et m'allongea sur le lit.

- Tu disais ? Dit-il en m'embrassant le cou.

- Continue, soufflais-je.

Il ria avant de retirer mon t-shirt. Sa bouche sur ma poitrine et ses doigts dans mon intimité faisait des merveilles.

- Oooh ooh ouii, Edward.

- Chuut, tu vas alerter tout le dortoir ma princesse.

Ses doigts touchèrent un point sensible qui m'emmena aussi au septième ciel. Sa tête posé sur ma poitrine, je lui caressais les cheveux en reprenant mon souffle.

- Alors tu va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, souris-je.

- Dans ce cas, vas vite prendre une douche pour que l'on puisse partir.

- Tu viens pas avec moi ? On dirait bien que tu à un petit problème…dis-je en posant la main sur son entre jambe.

**...**

Stationner devant la maison de ses parents, Edward me répétait une dernière fois que tout ce passerait bien. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de descendre ouvrir ma portière. Main dans la main, nous entrâmes.

- Maman, c'est nous.

- Oh Edward, je ne vous ais pas entendu arrivés.

Sa mère, cheveux châtain clair et yeux bleu, l'enlaçait avec des gants de cuisine aux mains, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Et voici Isabella je suppose, me sourit-elle.

- Bella madame, enchanté.

- Oh appelle moi Esmée ma chérie, ravie d'enfin rencontrer ma belle fille.

Je rougissais face à cet remarque de sa part.

- Mamaaan.

-Bah quoi Edward, tu compte bien l'épouser non ?

Je secouais la tête devant le regard effaré d'Edward. Cette perspective d'avenir me plaisais assez…

- Papa n'est pas la ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

- Il à été appelé pour une opération et sera là dans une heure, aller vous installez en attendant.

Sans hésiter, Edward me pris la main et m'entraina hors du couloir.

Situer dans le quartier de l'Upper East Side, la maison avait un côté très simple et chaleureux. L'escalier menant à l'étage était fait en bois tandis que les murs étaient recouvert de différents photos de famille plus ou moins ancienne.

Arrivé à l'étage, le couloir m'indiquait quatre porte que je supposais être la chambre des parents, celle d'Edward, la salle de bain et la chambre d'amis.

Dans la chambre d'Edward où les murs étaient recouvert de livre d'un côté et de cd de l'autre, une autre porte était présente. Le grand lit en fer forgé, était une invitation à la luxure. Je chassais ces pensés en me concentrant sur ce que me disait mon petit ami.

- Tu peux aller te débarbouillé dans ma salle de bain si tu veux en prenant cet porte.

- TA salle de bain ?

- Oui. Mes parents ont trouvé sa plus pratique pour moi d'avoir ma propre salle de bain…

Je prenais de quoi me changer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. La pièce était d'ailleurs typiquement masculine. Du bleu et du noir sur les murs carrelé ainsi que des produit masculins sur le lavabo.

Je passais une jupe bleu nuit m'arrivant au genoux ainsi qu'un léger t-shirt à col roulé blanc. En sortant je remarquais qu'Edward aussi c'était changé.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, son regard m'enflamma aussitôt.

- Bellaaa, pleurnichât-il, tels un enfant. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

- Je trouve juste qu'il fait très chaud ici…

- Oui et bien, là c'est moi qui ai chaud en te voyant dans cet tenue !

- Et bien trouve toi quelque chose pour te refroidir, je vais aider ta mère en cuisine.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de le laissé planté au beau milieu de la chambre, encore étonné par ma réplique.

**...**

Nous étions déjà le soir de noël. La semaine en compagnie des Cullen avait vite passé. Esmée était tout aussi gentille et prévenant que son fils. Elle n'avait de cesse de satisfaire tous mes désirs, me couvant presque qu'autant qu'Edward qui lui, était heureux de cet attention.

Carlisle, bien que plus discret, vouait une admiration et une fierté sans borne à son fils. Ils passaient tous les deux beaucoup de temps seul, jouant au sport dans le jardin malgré le temps. J'enviais cet complicité, moi qui n'avait plus mon père.

Les parents d'Edward avaient été mise au courant de mon histoire mais ne me traitaient pas différents. Au contraire, ils restaient égaux à eux même.

En compagnie d'Esmée, j'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Edward. Deux billets pour la final du Superbowl prévu en février ainsi qu'une gourmette portant nos initial. Le tout m'avait couté assez chère mais rien en comptait pour faire plaisirs à celui que l'on aime.

Ce soir là, toute la famille d'Edward était réunis autour de la table. Son père, sa mère, sa cousine Alice accompagné de ses parents Carmen et Eléazard Brandon ainsi que le frère de Carlisle, Aro venu avec sa femme Jane et leur fils Riley.

Riley, de ce que m'avait raconter Edward, vivait avec ses parents dans le Texas. Ils n'avaient donc pas souvent l'occasion de se voir.

Tous le monde avaient l'air heureux, moi la première. Esmée avait préparé un succulent repas. Alice et moi papotions pendant que Edward et Riley parlaient football.

Une fois la délicieuse buche framboise- chocolat avalé et les douze coup de minuit passé, tout le monde alla se coucher impatient d'être au lendemain matin.

**...**

- Debout la marmotte…

- Laisse moi dormir…

- Aller Bella, tu n'a pas envie d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- Nooon. Je veux dormir.

- Bien.

Ne jamais croire qu'Edward abandonne aussi facilement. La chaleur de la couette dans laquelle j'étais blotti, s'échappa soudainement.

Furieuse, je me relevais aussitôt, à genoux sur le lit.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, rend moi sa tout de suite.

- Tu la veux, dit-il en me montrant la couette, et bien viens la chercher.

Debout, sans qu'il ne si attende, je me jetais dans ses bras, les jambes autour de sa hanche. Perdant son équilibre, nous nous retrouvâmes par terre moi allonger sur lui.

- Oooutch.

- Bien fait pour toi, la prochaine fois tu me laissera dormir.

- Je m'en souviendrais, crois moi ma belle. Maintenant, pas que je n'aime pas cet…position, j'aimerais bien aller t'offrir ton cadeau.

A califourchon sur lui, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions dans une position compromettante.

- Oups, dis-je en me levant, je prend une douche et j'arrive.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, tous le monde était déjà là et même Jasper. Je le saluais avant d'aller rejoindre Edward sur le canapé.

- Bien maintenant que tous le monde est la; c'est l'heure des c

- CADEAUX !

Alice, qui d'autre, venait de poussé un cri à vous rendre sourd. Tous le monde riait devant son excitation. Finalement, chacun se dirigea vers le sapin que Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et moi avions décorer il y a quelques jours.

Je tendais mon premier cadeau à Edward qui en fit de même. Installé dans ses bras, oublieux de ce m'entourais, je déchirais le papier cadeau.

Il ne me fallut que quelque seconde pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Juillet 2010, le poste police où travaillait Charlie avait organiser une journée famille entre collègue. Ce jour la avait été l'un des plus beau de ma vie. Nous avions fait toute sorte de jeu en famille, qui nous avaient valu des tonnes de fou rire. A la fin de la journée, nous avions eu droit à une photo. Photo que je tenais dans mes mains. Positionner entre mon Charlie et Renée, j'avais un immense sourire qui ce reflétait dans les yeux de mes parents.

Triste et heureuse à la fois, mes larmes coulèrent à flots.

- C'est…ma magnifique Edward, sanglotais-je.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, le serrant de toute mes forces. Nous dûmes attendre un long moment avant que je ne réussissent à me calmer. Edward y étant pour beaucoup, me chuchotant des mots tendre à l'oreille.

- A ton tour maintenant, dis-je finalement.

Il déchira rapidement son paquet avant de lire l'inscription sur les billets.

- OH PUTAIN !

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN !

J'éclatais de rire comme tous les autres devant cet scène digne des Cullen. Lorsque Esmée ou Carlisle, dans ce cas ci, utilisait le prénom complet de leurs fils, c'est que sa allait barder pour lui.

- Mais papa, regarde ce que ma offert Bella.

La réaction du père ne ce fit pas attendre non plus.

- Oh bah merde alors.

- CARLISLE PETER CULLEN.

Sa c'était Esmée. Tout le monde éclata finalement de rire avant de continuer à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Carlisle, Riley, Edward et Jasper s'extasiaient encore devant les billets pendant que Alice et moi finissions d'ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Je découvrais en enlevant le papier cadeau, une petite boite à bijoux.

- Tu crois que c'est une bague? demanda Alice.

- Bonne question, dis-je le cœur battant.

Une petite lettre tomba du papier. Je la pris délicatement avant de lire.

_Isabella, _

_En gage de mon amour pour toi, parce que je sais que je mettrais pied à terre pour te demander ta mains, parce que mon cœur t'appartient, je t'offre ce présent qui n'est que le pale reflet de ce que tu vaux à mes yeux._

_Tendrement, Edward._

J'ouvrais la petite boite et restais bouche bée devant ce qu'il m'avait offert. Une fine bague dont l'anneau était sertie de petit diamant, formant une ligne parfaite.

- Tu à de la chance qu'Edward soit mon cousin Jasper Hall, s'écria Alice alors que Jasper la regardait sans rien comprendre.

Moi je me jetais simplement sur Edward et, encore une fois, nous atterrîmes allonger mais, sur le canapé cet fois ci. Ne me souciant pas des personnes présentes, je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine.

- Tu sais que tu es un ange Edward Cullen ? Un ange totalement fou de dépenser autant pour moi !

- Justement, c'est parce que c'est toi…

Je l'embrassais à nouveau sous les hululements de l'assemblées.

La gène revenant au galop, je me relevais finalement et tendis son cadeaux à Edward. En le découvrant, il m'avait à son tours embrasser jusqu'à ce que Alice ce plaigne qu'il y avait des chambres pour cela et que Carlisle ne recrache son café.

Nos ventre criant famine après cet début de matinée, nous passâmes tous à table pour le petit déjeuner.

**...**

Tous le monde avaient finalement quitté le domicile des Cullen dans l'après midi, vers 15h. Nous avions tous mis la main à la pâte pour ranger la maison. En fin de journée, j'avais appelé Renée pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Nous avions longuement discuté bien que mon dernier appel ne date que d'une semaine. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mieux se qui me soulageait énormément. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour passer la voir, Edward et moi, au nouvel an.

Vers 18 heures, alors que j'étais allongé sur le lit dans les bras d'Edward, on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrer.

- Ce n'est que nous, sourît Esmée.

- On peut vous parlez ? Poursuivez Carlisle.

- Oui bien sur…rien de grave ? Demanda Edward alors que nous nous installions correctement.

- Non mon chérie…

- En faite, ta mère et moi allons passer la soirée et toute la journée de dimanche dans un hôtel. Vous serez donc seul jusqu'à lundi matin. Et…vous êtes jeune et nous savons que…les hormones…

- Oh non pitié papa…

Edward cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller alors que mes joues chauffait considérablement.

- Edward, ne fait pas l'enfant veut tu ?.

- Vous voulez ma mort c'est sa ?

- Edward, nous voulons seulement éviter que vous vous retrouviez à élever un enfant à votre âge.

La c'est moi qui avait envie de me cacher six pied sous terre.

- Seigneur, ai pitié de moi…

Esmée soupirât d'agacement alors que je me mordais la joue pour ne pas rire.

- Pour faire simple, vous avez de quoi vous protéger dans la pharmacie. Nous vous avons préparer de quoi manger, tout est dans le frigo. Nous partons dans une heure. Des questions ? Proposa finalement Carlisle.

- Non merci, on à clairement compris soufflât Edward.

- Bien, on ce voit avant de partir.

- Oh et Bella ? M'appela Esmée avant de sortir

- Oui ?

- J'ai pris l'initiative d'appeler ta mère.

Je regrettais soudainement de lui avoir donner son numéro.

- Elle est d'accord pour que je t'emmène voir le médecin.

- Le médecin ? Mais je ne suis pas malade.

- Je le sais voyons, rigola-t-elle, mais tu à peut être besoins de commencer à prendre la pilule.

Les parents partit, je me laissais tombé sur le lit, contemplant le plafond alors qu'Edward faisait pareil.

- C'était le moment le plus…embarrassant de toute ma vie, soufflais-je.

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression que cela à durer des heures, pleurnicha Edward.

**...**

Les parents d'Edward nous avaient finalement quitté une heure plus tard, comme prévu.

- Que dirait tu de regarder un film ?

- Bonne idée…

Nous avions préparer du popcorn sur un plateau avec des canettes de sodas, des bonbons et un pot de glace. En définitive, que des cochonneries. Nous avions mis le film « The hangover » que j'avais déjà vu. Il était à mourir de rire. Mon dos contre le torse d'Edward, allongé sur le canapé, nous profitions de ce calme.

Le pot de glace à moitié vide, tout comme le bol de popcorn, je sentais mes yeux se fermer malgré ma lutte. Sans m'en rendre, je m'endormis, bercer par les battement de cœur d'Edward.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, m'attendant à voir l'écran de télé allumé. Je me retrouvais en faite dans le lit d'Edward, celui-ci endormit près de moi, la couverture arrivant à la limite de ses reins. Voir son torse nu, me donna tout un tas d'idées toute plus érotique les unes que les autres.

J'avais de plus en plus envie de passer à l'acte avec Edward, sur de mes sentiments pour lui. Et puis à chaque fois que nous nous touchions, j'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Aussi, je me promis de tout faire pour atteindre mon but ce soir…

La lumière entrant dans la chambre m'indiquais qu'il devait être très tôt. Ne réussissant pas à me rendormir, je décidais d'aller à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. J'avais envie de pancakes et je savais qu'Edward aimait sa.

Je passais le pull d'Edward sur la nuisette qu'il avait du me passer et sortais le plus silencieusement possible.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella s'était rapidement endormit dans mes bras et je n'avais pas osé la réveiller. Fatiguer, je l'avais porter jusque dans mon lit avant de lui passer une nuisette qui d'ailleurs, m'avait aussitôt réveiller. Je m'était finalement couché à ses côtés, heureux en repensant aux cadeaux qu'elle m'avait offert. La gourmette me touchait beaucoup plus, surtout lorsque je lisais la gravure: _I'm yours forever. BS_

Mes parents m'avaient eux, offert un bon pour une journée d'escalade, sport que j'appréciais particulièrement ainsi qu'une nouvelle guitare. Belle avait d'ailleurs faillit m'arracher les yeux en apprenant que je savais en jouer.

En me levant ce matin la, le lit me paraissait bien vide et froid. Pour cause, Bella n'était plus la. Passant mon pantalon de coton, je partais à sa recherche.

Enchanté par le spectacle qui se passait sous mes yeux, je m'accoudais sur la porte pour en profiter.

Bella, dans mon pull trop grand et les jambes à l'air se dandinait au rythme de la musique provenant de la radio.

M'apercevant finalement, elle stoppa tout mouvement et rougis aussitôt.

- Je te savais pas aussi bonne danseuse, applaudis-je.

- Tu serais surpris de ce que je suis capable de faire…

Son sous entendu ne passa pas inaperçu.

- J'aimerais bien voir sa…

- Dans ce cas, chuchotât-elle en s'approchant, goûte mes pancakes.

Fier de sa réplique, elle retourna au fourneaux en rigolant.

-Tu es bien trop tentante pour ton bien miss Swan…

- Viens manger au lieu de ruminer Cullen.

Ses pancakes était excellent. Accompagner de sirop d'érable, je m'extasiais devant mon assiette. Une fois finit, nous avions été faire un tour, nous amusant sous la neige. Trempé et frigorifier jusqu'au cou, nous étions rentré nous doucher.

Toute la journée, Bella n'avait de cesse de m'aguicher et de mettre un sous entendu à chaque phrases, si bien que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes pensées sur les milles et une façon dont je pouvais la déshabiller. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de lui faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Après manger, nous étions allez à la patinoire. Bella ne tenait pas plus de cinq minutes sur ses jambes et je devais donc lui donner la main pour éviter qu'elle ne ce brise quelque chose.

Nous avions patiner deux bonnes heures avant de rentrer. Il était 18 heures lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison.

- Tu veux prendre un bain ma puce ?

- J'ai déjà pris une douche Edward…je ne voudrais pas abuser…

- Si sa ne tient qu'a sa, tu n'a pas à t'en faire…

- D'accord, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu l'a prenne avec moi…

Je déglutissais, sachant comment cela allait finir. Nous étions seul et personne ne pourrait nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je…tu es sur de toi Bella ?

- Plus que jamais.

**POV BELLA**

Mon corps plongé dans l'eau chaude du bain, contre le torse d'Edward, je fermais les yeux sur cet instant. Edward me chantai une douce musique à l'oreille tout en me caressant le ventre alors que sentais à nouveau le désir s'emparer de moi. Je tournais la tête de façon à atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassais d'abord doucement. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras me causant de délicieux frissons. Notre baiser s'approfondit, nos langues bataillaient et nos mains découvraient le corps de l'autre.

- Bella, soufflât Edward la voix rauque.

- J'ai envie de toi Edward, dis je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Se mettant debout, il me prit dans ses bras telle une mariée, en m'emmenant dans sa chambre. A présent nu l'un en face de l'autre, j'attrapais sa main pour la posé sur mon cœur.

- Il est à toi.

- Tout comme le mien est à toi, dit-il en posant ma main sur son cœur.

Nous nous retrouvions finalement pour un baiser enflammé, pleins de passion. Nous finissions allongé sur son lit, Edward au dessus de moi, reposant sur ses coudes.

Sa main traçais des cercles sur mon ventre avant de se pose tendrement sur mon seins droit. Sa bouche s'occupait du second sein alors que je plaçais mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Dans cet position, je sentais son désirs tout proche de mon intimité. La chaleur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il me mordit le téton et entra deux doigts dans mon intimité.

- Huuum comme ça…

Mes doigts s'entortillait sous le plaisirs dans sa chevelure alors que j'entamais des mouvement du bassin. Cet friction ne fit qu'accroitre la tension qui régnait. Edward remonta finalement jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Edward…viens…je te veux main..tenant.

Se penchant vers la table de chevet, il prit un préservatif et le plaça avant de revenir vers moi.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan, déclara-t-il avant d'entrer avec douceur dans mon intimité et d'obtenir ainsi la totalité de mon corps, ma vie.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échappe quelques larmes devant la douleur. Larmes qu'il essuya aussitôt. Après quelque minutes où il ne fit aucun mouvement pour que je m'habitue à cet intrusion, je lui donnais un coup de reins pour reprendre la où nous nous étions arrêter.

La douleur laissa vite place aux plaisirs et je sentais mon ventre se noué délicieusement.

- Plus..plus vite..oh ooh oooh.

- Bel…Bella…oh c'est boon.

Les mains noué à celle d'Edward, les jambes autour de sa taille, son sexe entrant et sortant de mon intimité de plus en plus vite, je sentis la tête me tourner. L'orgasme me frappa de plains fouet lorsqu'Edward passa sa main entre nous et titilla mon clitoris.

- OH MON DIEU OUIIIII, EDWAAAARD.

- BELLAAAA.

Épuiser mais combler, nous nous écroulâmes, Edward me prenant dans ses bras après s'être débarrasser du préservatif. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, tendrement avant que je ne repose ma tête sur son cœur qui battait encore la chamade.

Le sourire aux lèvres, grisé par tant de bonheur, mes larmes coulèrent librement le long de mes joues. J'avais enfin obtenu ce que je voulais.

Un présent heureux avec une possibilité d'étudier, une bande d'amis fidèle, une mère qui avançais malgré la perte d'un être chère et un petit ami, presque fiancé, qui m'aimait autant que je pouvais l'aimer.

Un futur qui s'annonçait prometteur malgré un passé douloureux. Tout ce la grâce à une lettre, et surtout à un homme. Edward Cullen. Mon parfait opposé, mon parfait âmes sœur.

- Je vous aime Isabella Marie Swan.

- Je vous aime Edward Anthony Cullen, à jamais.

* * *

**Alors ? je stresse,lol.J'ai de horrible crampes au doigts à force d'avoir tapé sur l'ordi:) j'arrivais pas à faire plus court !**

**J'espère au moins que cela vous à plus, à bientôt^^  
**


End file.
